Tales from Emyn Arnen
by MELoveStories
Summary: A collection of one-shots depicting Faramir and Eowyn's first meeting, falling in love, their wedding, and their lives together in Ithilien.
1. Two Hearts

_AN: Originally posted March 20, 2013 under AliyahNCIS. These first two were separate stories but are now the initial chapters in a one-shot series. Edited and posted August 19, 2018. ~Alasse_

 **Two Hearts - Part 1**

 _Faramir reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "It is a meeting of two hearts Eowyn, knowing in an instant that this is the person you were meant for. I could never hope to be worthy of that moment, but oh how I have wished it." Part 1 of 2_

Eowyn turned when she heard soft footsteps behind her in the grass. Her gaze fell on a handsome man with russet hair and a kind face. She spoke first. "It was you I saw from the window this morning."

"It was." The words came out soft and gentle, like a summer breeze.

She raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes were very bold sir, on a woman you have not met."

He continued towards the bench where she sat. "Can not the Steward of Gondor look upon a shieldmaiden of Rohan?"

At his title her eyes widened and she bent her head. "Forgive me my lord, I did not know."

The Steward shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive. And I cannot regret my boldness. Your beauty shines as a ray of light on a land too long cloaked in shadow."

Eowyn glanced up. "You are too kind my lord. Any beauty I once possessed has long faded away under the weight of this grief."

He granted himself permission to sit beside her and a smile graced his face, making him seem younger than his years. "My lady, there is naught that could ever hide your beauty from a man's eyes. But tell me if you will, what cares weigh so heavily on such a delicate flower?"

Her eyes flashed and she stood stiffly. "I am no wilting blossom my lord. I fear neither death nor pain. I have seen the horror of battle and tasted my release faintly but was denied the honour. Do not think me a mere woman such as you are used to within the walls of your cold city."

Surprise lifted the Steward's eyebrows. "Forgive my offense lady. Far and wide in Minas Tirith are the stories of your bravery and valor being told. There are few who can claim to have slewn the steed of a Nazgul and no man exists who is capable of dispatching the Witch-King of Angmar." He dipped his head. "You have my utmost respect and my humble thanks for your deeds."

The explanation softened Eowyn's heart and she let out a breath, relaxing her stance. "And for your graciousness I thank you, Lord Steward. It is a rare man who could stand my discourtesy with such patience." She looked away, out on the land into which the army, the last hope of Middle-Earth, had ridden three sunrises ago. "I fear the future, but more I fear a life that holds no meaning, spent in a cage to be looked upon but never useful. To waste away in the darkness I carry inside."

He joined her at the wall bordering one of the gardens in the Houses of Healing. "My lady, I do not believe this darkness will endure. Our hope must be in the king and Frodo. They alone carry our fate now."

Eowyn's gaze drifted to him. "I envy then your hope my lord, for I have none left."

The Steward reached out as if to touch her face and she stepped back quickly. His brow furrowed. "What has happened to make you afraid my lady? And why does one with your courage hold no hope for herself?"

Her eyes fell to the stone wall and Eowyn ran her fingers over the smooth surface. "I was called back from death, both by Lord Aragorn's healing gift and the strength of my brother's love. But I know not if it was worth their fight, nor whether I even want to be alive. Perhaps I am not meant to be here at all."

Compassion cloaked his words. "My lady, please do not say such things. May I not be the only one to express joy at your life. For it would be a dark morning indeed if we had not shared this time together." Then, in a move totally unexpected, he lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips.

Eowyn swallowed and her voice came out quiet and unsure. "You speak like a poet sir and look upon me as a man desiring what he cannot have, yet I know not your name. You have divined the secrets of my heart, but your story is hidden from me. Will you not tell me something?"

His smile returned. "My name, if you would have it lady, is Faramir, Captain of Gondor and now Steward of the city in my father's stead. I am here, in the Houses, because of wounds received during the battle for Osgiliath. A battle," Faramir sighed, "that I alone survived."

Eowyn saw the shadow cross his face and touched his arm, an act she did not recognize until it had already happened. "I am sorry my lord, for those whom you lost."

He swallowed. "As am I. Many good men died in a final charge ordered by madness instead of reason." A shake of his head cleared the memories and Faramir met her eyes. "And may I know the name of the fair lady of Rohan?"

A faint smile appeared and then was gone. "Surely you know it already sir, since you seem to know aught else about me."

Faramir didn't look away. "I would hear it from your lips lady, and hope for permission to use it often."

"Eowyn," she told him, "and granted my lord. You may call me what you wish."

"I would call you friend," Faramir declared immediately, "if only you would use my name also."

"Faramir," Eowyn said slowly, and it sounded as a song to his ears. She looked around. "Long have we stood here my lord Steward, the healers will be after us to rest."

He wondered if that was an excuse to escape his company or if she truly needed to return to her room. As she turned, Faramir called after her. "Eowyn!" She looked back. "Will I see you here again?"

Her eyes darkened. "Look not to me for comfort sir, I have none to give."

"Your presence alone is comfort enough," he argued. "I would give you anything you ask for hope that this chance meeting would not be our last."

"I wish to be free of these walls," she told him, a coldness in her gaze he did not recognize, "and of this life."

Faramir's heart sank. "Anything lady, but that which would cause you harm. I, too, remain within these walls until I am deemed healed."

"I do not wish to be healed," Eowyn whispered, then stared towards where the sun rose. "My room does not face east."

"That is within my power to change," Faramir agreed, relieved. "By tonight you shall have a room that looks to our hope." Eowyn did not seem to have the will to do anything but languish in her private despair and he knew not what to do about it. He cleared his throat. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"There may not be a tomorrow," Eowyn commented, and Faramir had to stifle the urge to contradict her.

"Well then, should the morning come, might you share it with me?"

His insistence brought back the glimmer of a smile Faramir hoped someday to coax into full bloom. She nodded once. "Yes." With that she disappeared back into the House and Faramir watched until even her shadow faded from view. He would wait for tomorrow and pray it would not be the last day they shared.

 **LOTR**

Eowyn found Faramir in the misty morning garden less than a day after they parted. "I gather your dreams were as troubled as mine," she began, seeing his head bowed and eyes shut.

Faramir started and stood swiftly, spinning to face her. "Good morning my lady."

She tilted her head. "But not so good. For I see shadows behind your eyes that were not there before." Faramir looked away from her and Eowyn drew close, her hand landing lightly on his forearm. Though why she allowed herself such familiarity with a man she'd just met that lady did not know. "Will you not share your burden my lord? I may not be much use as a comforter, but I can listen to what weighs such a good heart so low."

He dropped back onto the bench. "Why do you call me good? You know nothing of me. I could be the vilest scum in Minas Tirith and we are alone in this place."

Eowyn sat beside him. "I have seen your heart, Faramir son of Denethor, and in your eyes I read a great many things. I have met the scum of which you speak and I know this - you are as far from him as the sun is from the moon."

Faramir's eyes grew shiny until Eowyn feared he might cry. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. "No one has ever thought so well of me."

Her eyebrows drew together. How could that be when it was so obvious to her? "No one?"

His gaze fell to the ring on his little finger and he twisted it slowly. "Perhaps Boromir, my elder brother. We were fast friends all the days of our lives until he was killed. Our father never looked on me with the same pride. Boromir could do no wrong and nothing I did ever pleased my father."

"Was he in your dream?" Eowyn asked gently.

"Yes," Faramir admitted, then turned to her. "How know you of my dreams?"

Eowyn smiled. "My new chamber is a level below yours. I saw a light in your room when all the world should be asleep."

"Am I to take from those words that you also did not find rest?"

Compassion lit her blue eyes. "You have not answered my question Lord Steward. Do you wish not to speak of what haunts you?"

Faramir held out his hand and after a moment's thought, Eowyn laid her palm over his. Strong fingers curled around hers and he stared hard at the grass. "I dream of fire," he began, "of heat and burning. The smell of oil on my skin, the last glimpse of a madman's face in which I still believe he saw my brother instead of me." Anguished eyes found hers. "My father built a funeral pyre and planned to burn us both. Believing me dead, he refused to listen to Pippin's pleas that I be taken for healing. If not for Gandalf's intervention, I would have died that night."

Tears filled Eowyn's eyes and spilled down her cheeks, which took her by surprise. She did not know there was that much feeling left in her heart, yet it broke for this gentle soul that had clearly been mistreated. "My lord, I am sorry for that memory."

Their clasped hands still rested in her lap. "And you my lady, what troubles your rest?"

Eowyn shivered and wiped her face. "I dream of my uncle's last breaths, because no matter how hard I fought I still could not save him. I feel the terrifying cold that entered me when I killed the Witch King." Her shoulders quivered. "I was not supposed to be in battle. Theoden King left me to rule Rohan in his stead, but I had no desire to be caged. I disobeyed and dressed as a man to fight. There is naught I can do to erase that shame."

Faramir tipped her chin up. "You risked everything for king and country, none can ask more of you."

She leaned into his touch as his hand cupped her cheek. "Why are you so different?"

He didn't understand. "From who?"

Eowyn lifted her eyes towards home. "Long years have passed since I met an honourable man."

Faramir again pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I am pleased you think so lady. I should ever strive to find favour in your eyes."

"Yet I have done nothing and seem somehow to have found favour in yours." She was clearly puzzled by this unexpected revelation.

"Giving a man with no worth a reason to smile, to hope, is no small thing Eowyn." It was one of the first times he'd used her name and though the sound of it on his tongue made her long to hear him speak it again, Eowyn was afraid to ask what he hoped for. Waiting out her silence, Faramir returned to something she'd said earlier. "Will you tell me of this man who made you shy away from touch and despair if there are any good men left?"

Eowyn pulled her hand free and stood, wandering to the wall and staring towards Mordor. "That, my lord, is a story to be told when we have known each other much longer, if it is to be told at all."

Joy leapt in Faramir's heart at the thought. "And do you see us knowing each other so long?"

She was leaning her arms on the wall and turned to catch his gaze, which had never left her. "Indeed, what is this gift you posses lord, that makes me feel as if I have known you a year instead of only one day?"

"Forgive me for asking lady, but have I a chance of making it into your heart as easily?" Faramir could tell in a moment that was the wrong question to ask.

Eowyn straightened and wrapped her arms about herself to fight the sudden chill. "I am sorry Lord Steward, but I simply must retire indoors. Goodbye."

He stood and tried to catch her arm as she hurried past, but succeeded only in grasping one sleeve. "Eowyn, please wait."

The ice in both her tone and gaze was unmistakable. "Release me sir. I have naught else to say."

Confused by the change in her demeanor, Faramir could but watch as she left him alone in the garden. Eowyn's desertion served to confirm the dread that had dogged his hopes since yesterday - he could never be good enough for a lady such as her. Cursed by his father, by his living, by his surviving, Faramir of Gondor was destined to be alone.

 **LOTR**

Two days came and went before Faramir caught even a glimpse of his heart's desire again. This time it was under starlight when they met, Faramir carrying in his arms a gift he hoped she would accept. He followed her without sound until she reached the garden and began a slow wander through. A throat clearing in the darkness had Eowyn swiftly turning with fear in her eyes. As he stepped within her view, the tension in her posture all but bled away. She bowed her head quickly, keeping her gaze fixed on the pebbles beneath her feet.

"My lord."

"We agreed to be friends, did we not my lady? Is my name so terrible to say?" Golden hair fell in front of her face and she remained quiet. "I am sorry to have frightened you Eowyn, I meant only to speak to you and offer this." Faramir held out a dark blue mantle stitched with silver stars. "I noticed you had none. This belonged to my mother, I wish you to wear it."

Eowyn's fingers reached out to stroke the soft fabric and her blue eyes sought his. "Surely you cannot mean to part with this." It was too beautiful to give to someone as damaged as her.

"Please Eowyn," his voice lowered. "I have few memories of my mother and in those she was lovely and kind but always sad. I see the same sadness in you. I would have this gift bring you even a little joy." Faramir shook it out. "May I?" After their last encounter he would not touch her without permission.

She nodded and gathered her hair to one side. Faramir swung the cloak around her shoulders and fastened the clasp below her throat, willing his fingers not to be tempted by the creamy expanse of her skin. "I am honoured my lord," she whispered, feeling warmth begin to surround her. "My previous behaviour hardly makes me worthy of such a gesture."

Faramir stared into her eyes. "How can I make you see what I see? What is it that makes you think you do not deserve love?" It was a similar question to the one that earned her ire yesterday, he hoped for a different answer now.

Eowyn buried her hands in the folds of his mother's cloak. "I was rejected by the man whose love I longed for. Such hopes proved to be only a girlish fantasy. It is a hurt I hold deep and do not yet know how to put aside."

"He is a fool," Faramir declared vehemently. "For to throw away a treasure such as the one who stands before me is a great loss indeed."

Red stained her cheeks and Eowyn backed up a little, needing more space between them. "If all men in Gondor are like you, I am surprised there is even one not yet wed."

"A smart man will wait until he is sure before choosing the helpmate of his heart. Such patience is not easy to come by, but highly rewarded when the day arrives," Faramir responded, wisdom in his words.

"And how know you that you have found the right woman?" Eowyn questioned, not sure if she was ready to hear his answer.

Faramir reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "It is a meeting of two hearts Eowyn, knowing in an instant that this is the person you were meant for. I could never hope to be worthy of that moment, but oh how I have wished it."

Eowyn swallowed and tried without success to break their locked gazes. "My lord, a woman would be blessed beyond measure to be chosen by you. Let not your father's cruel words and the neglect of long years hide your heart from the light it deserves."

Faramir drew closer and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips, a disconcerting habit she was unsure how to handle. "May I hope Eowyn?" He hardly dared to breathe waiting for her response.

"You deserve much better than the bitterness in me," Eowyn shared. "But I cannot deny that I feel alive when I am with you. Faramir, please be my friend now, for I know not yet if I have anything left to give."

He swallowed. "I will be waiting when you are ready." Then he melted into the shadows, leaving her alone once more to examine her heart and discover all that lay within.

 **LOTR**

The next day he hoped to see her, confident that they had not parted on uncomfortable terms the night before, but Eowyn was nowhere he looked. Finally Faramir inquired of an elder healer about the lady of Rohan and was led to her chamber where she lay pale and weak under the blankets. With a healer busying herself in the far corner of the room as a chaperone, Faramir approached the bed and sat beside her, taking her cold hands in both of his.

Eowyn smiled faintly. "I am sorry to cause you worry my lord."

Her voice was so soft he had trouble hearing and leaned closer. "What has happened to put you in this state lady? You seemed fine yestereve."

She glanced towards the healer and rolled her eyes, repeating the words she had heard more than once this day. "Late nights, early mornings, and little sleep do not aid in my recovery. They say I must stay in bed." Eowyn's expression conveyed her displeasure. "I dislike being so idle."

Faramir looked on her seriously. "I would have you well Eowyn, you must listen to the healers."

Eowyn's eyelids slid closed briefly and then she returned her gaze to him. "How fare your own wounds my lord? I regret not asking sooner."

He rubbed her hands gently, trying to put the warmth back into them. "Before we continue one thing must be returned to. My name is Faramir, I fear you have forgotten. And in answer to your question, it will be some time before I easily draw a bow or wield a sword, but I am mending."

Colour rose to Eowyn's cheeks, made even more prominent by the pallor of her skin. "Faramir," she murmured. "I am glad you are healing." Sleep claimed her then and he gave into the desire to brush a few stray hairs away from her face.

Faramir turned to their companion. "Might I be given leave to stay? I will bring a book and make sure she rests."

She heard the hope in his voice and smiled. "As you wish Lord Steward. We will be looking in on her." It was a subtle warning against any untoward behaviour.

He dipped his head. "My thanks." The trip to his own quarters was made in haste and Faramir settled on the chair by her bed to wait.

Long hours passed before Eowyn began to stir, but it was not to wakefulness, instead it was the restlessness of dreams without peace that plagued her. She shifted on the bed, clenched the covers in tight fists, and threw her head from side to side, an occasional 'no' falling from her lips. Faramir could not stand to watch long before going to her and shaking her shoulder. "Eowyn."

At his touch her eyes flew open and she sat up, pushing him away. "Stop!" The wild fear in her face made him realize she was yet trapped in a memory he could not see.

Faramir swallowed and moved back. "Eowyn?" Her gaze darted around the room looking for an escape, so he yelled her name with the force he would use commanding his men. "Eowyn!" She jumped and the unfocused look faded. All over her body was trembling, but he feared reaching for her in this state. "My lady?" he asked cautiously.

Eowyn swallowed and refused to meet his eyes. "It would be well, my lord, if you left now."

Hurt by her blatant dismissal, Faramir nonetheless stood his ground. After just five days he already knew this woman was far too precious to lose and very much worth fighting for. "I will not leave you like this my lady." He curled his fingers into fists to keep from touching her. "What did you see in your dream Eowyn?" She lay back down and rolled on her side away from him. Faramir waited, but minutes passed and she did not move so he returned to his chair and book. He would wait her out. Used to Boromir's changing moods and stubborn silences, Faramir had learned early that victory came to those who were patient. They battled wills without a word for more than an hour before she finally faced him again.

"Is there naught I can do to scare you away?"

Faramir looked up. "Naught I can think of. Tell me Eowyn, what haunts you so?"

She sighed heavily and gingerly rubbed her injured arm. It was not broken, but badly bruised and very cold. The Witch King's blow lingered still. "I would know you longer lord, before speaking of this."

He regarded her with a tenderness Eowyn did not know think she had earned. "As you have observed, the number of our days is unknown. If you cannot share with me now, then when?"

Eowyn swallowed and shook her head. "I am not comfortable speaking of it here. Grant me your patience a few days more Faramir, please. If you must stay, let us speak of something else."

The delight of hearing her use his name covered his disappointment in her reticence. Faramir moved again to sit beside her and offered his hand. Though it was a gesture they had shared several times already, she still considered him a long time before accepting. "Very well. Tell me of Rohan. I would know more of the land which raises such strong and beautiful women."

Eowyn gave him a long suffering look that spoke of his exaggeration, but settled back against the pillows and began describing her homeland. For the two days she was bound to her bed they talked and laughed and learned about each other from dawn's first light until the healers separated them each night. Hopes, fears, griefs, and childhood stories were all touched on and explored in depth. Eowyn and Faramir played games, shared songs and histories of their people, and began to feel as if they had always known each other this way.

Then, on the tenth morning since the king departed, their hopes became real.

 **LOTR**

Having received permission to return to her walks in the garden when the healers did their first rounds, Eowyn was so glad she immediately dressed and put on the cloak from Faramir, smiling as she did so. The lady of Rohan slipped silently from her room, starting at a voice in the hall. "I did not think you would be long when I heard the news." Faramir offered his arm. "May I escort you?"

Eowyn tucked her hand around his elbow and leaned into him easily, any distance on her part diminished after so many hours in his company. Faramir led her out to a small courtyard that looked on the sun's rising and they stood together under a stone arch. A gust of wind blew around them and Eowyn shivered. "It has grown so cold."

Faramir looked at her with all the adoration he felt. "It is just the damp of the first spring rain."

Eowyn's troubled gaze found his and he clasped her hand, relieved when her fingers folded over his. She swallowed and looked out at the expanse of his home spread below them. "His name was Grima Wormtongue and he was my uncle's advisor." She fought back the sickness the memories inspired and drew the mantle tighter around her. Faramir didn't dare move or breathe while she spoke. "In the beginning he seemed harmless, a shadow who slunk here and there, but as his power over Theoden King grew through the years so did his boldness."

She tightened her grip on his hand and continued. "Grima set his eyes on me, and though I rebuffed all advances he slowly removed each person who would have protected me. My uncle became so lost in his own mind that he no longer recognized me. Theodred, his son and Eomer, my brother were sent further and further away to patrol our borders. Then Theodred's company was attacked by orcs and he died from his wounds after two days. By his influence that very day Grima had Eomer and the Rohirrim loyal to him banished. I was alone and there was no one to stop him."

Faramir could not help his horror. "Eowyn, did he harm you?"

She was grateful for the way he phrased it. "No," she said after a moment, "but I believe he would have. His words were like poison, clouding the mind, and he almost took me in. He got...closer than was proper. He touched my face and hair before I wrenched myself away. I think that is why I was so drawn to Aragorn when he rode in with Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas. I wanted a saviour and I thought it could be him." Eowyn sighed. "I was mistaken."

Faramir dropped her hand. "It was Aragorn to whom your heart was drawn?" The shock nearly made him stagger back. "What could I possibly offer when it was our king you desired to be loved by?" All his hope faded away like smoke into the air, but Eowyn grasped the sleeve of his tunic to keep him beside her and laid her finger over his lips.

"Do not say such things my lord, do not let them be your truth either. Lord Aragorn is promised to another. Theirs is a love affair spanning decades. Foolishly I thought I might gain his attention, even though I knew another had his heart." She shook her head. "It was a silly dream and he was nothing but a gentleman. Aragorn told me plainly before the battle that I had no reason to hope." She shook her head. "Even the thought of my behaviour still brings great embarrassment."

Faramir cleared his throat. "What truth would you have me believe then my lady? Too many lies have been spoken to my heart."

Her hand moved to cup his cheek, the softness of his beard grazing her skin. "I am at a loss to explain how, nor why, you should trust my words when we have known each other these seven days alone. But my heart knows you, Faramir Steward of Gondor, and I would have it know you better."

His hand covered hers and his eyes fell closed. "Eowyn..." he whispered, "how I have longed to call you my own. Beautiful brave lady, do you think you could ever love me? Be your answer yes, I would wait a thousand years that it might come to pass."

Eowyn laughed and let her hand drift down to lay over his heart. "Yes gentle Captain, I may be well on my way already. And I would consider it an honour to be loved by you."

He seemed about to kiss her when suddenly the earth shook beneath their feet and the thick clouds overhead broke apart and began to dissipate. Faramir's face creased in a wide grin and he sung her around. "They have done it lady! Sauron is defeated!"

Eowyn's forehead came to rest on his shoulder. "The Valar be praised. Our people are free."

Faramir looked down and lifted her chin. "Not just our people Eowyn," he whispered, "but our hearts as well." Leaning in, he hesitated, fearful of her refusal, but Eowyn only smiled shyly and beckoned him closer. Their lips met in a gentle caress, neither too short nor too long, but lasting just long enough to envelop them in the feeling of coming home. When they parted Faramir leaned his forehead on hers and stroked her cheek. "My love."

Eowyn closed her eyes and rested in the strength of his arms. "Thank you," she said quietly and his brow furrowed.

"For what?"

"For choosing me," she explained simply. "And for being my reason."

Faramir held her close, wishing he never had to let go. "What reason might that be my lady?"

"To hope," Eowyn smiled, and Faramir could not resist kissing her again.

"Might you permit me to claim you even more?"

She traced the sign of the white tree on his chest. "In what way dear sir?"

He slowly released her and held out his hand, palm up. "I would have your promise."

Eowyn tilted her head. "What sort of promise?"

Faramir let out a breath and braved the question. "For your hand in marriage, when you can know me well enough to risk both your life and your heart by trusting them to me."

Her eyes shone and she put her hand in his. "You shall have my promise and my heart," she whispered, "but to entrust you with my life is a question for my brother. As king he now holds that right."

Faramir turned her hand and dropped a brief kiss on her palm, curling her fingers over it. "Then the sooner he returns, the sooner I may ask." He breathed in deeply of freedom and hope and led her back to the stairs. "Come lady, the city is rejoicing and I believe we have cause to join them."

Eowyn's smile touched her eyes for the first time. "Yes my lord, we most certainly do."

 **LOTR**

Six days and six nearly sleepless nights later, Faramir and Eowyn stood at the gates of Minas Tirith watching the riders return. Much preparation had gone into the impending coronation and to Eowyn's displeasure, Faramir was released from the Houses of Healing the very day of their victory. She had grown used to his presence and did not look forward to being alone. But though his days were filled with the innumerable duties of the Steward, each night he joined her to share the evening meal. They spent their time speaking of how their separate days had been spent and planning for the future to come.

Today, finally, Eowyn was deemed fit to leave as well and could hardly contain her joy. So now they waited, with fingers intertwined, for hope to be made full. At the first glimpse of his sister Eomer slid from his horse and ran towards her. "Eowyn!" Eowyn flew into his waiting arms and was hugged more tightly than she could ever remember. Eomer pulled back and touched her face. "You look so well! Bema be praised. I feared to lose you."

"And I you," she whispered. "Eomer, I have missed you."

He held her carefully, then looked up to see eyes on him and nodded. "Lord Steward."

Faramir dipped his head. "Eomer King."

It pained him to hear the title that belonged to his uncle and cousin first, but the way the steward was staring at his sister put Eomer on the defensive and his arm remained firm around her waist. "It appears I have missed much during this last fortnight."

Eowyn blushed and his eyebrows rose as Faramir met his gaze without flinching. "Eomer King, I desire your sister's hand in marriage. She has given her consent but the rest is left to you."

Eomer frowned and turned to Eowyn, seeing in her eyes that he spoke the truth. "When last I saw my sister she was nigh unto death, now I am to give her away?" he demanded.

He grasped her shoulders. "Sister, what do you know of this man?"

Eowyn swallowed and stepped back to join hands with Faramir again. "You and Lord Aragorn called me back from death brother, but it is Faramir who gave me a reason to live. He has been my hope and my joy these past two weeks. I cam confident you can trust him with my heart."

Eomer was not as convinced. "We will speak of this later, the king is waiting."

Eowyn and Faramir both bowed as Aragorn rode past. He took in their proximity and smiled. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you, Daughter of Rohan. It pleases my heart to see that you have found it."

"Thank you my king," she replied quietly, feeling the sudden uncertainty in Faramir's touch.

Eowyn slid her hand around his arm and leaned up to whisper, "I would still choose you. The love you have given is not a consolation prize. Your heart will remain my greatest gift."

Faramir nodded and laid his cheek against her hair, content to hear her truth but hoping it was one she repeated often in the coming days and years.

 **LOTR**

The night before the coronation Eomer found the couple standing together under the stars. They'd had so little time together in all the busyness of the last week and were jealously guarding any moments they could carve out to be alone. "Lord Aragorn has worked very hard to soften my opinion of this match. I will agree to your betrothal on the condition that Eowyn returns to Rohan with me to aid in the rebuilding and that it is six months before we speak of marriage." He rested his hand on Eowyn's cheek. "We all need the time."

She smiled through tears and looped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Eomer rubbed his sister's back. "We leave for Rohan within the week. Make the most of this time."

Eowyn fell into Faramir's embrace as soon as her brother's back was turned, their relief tangible. He breathed in the scent of her hair. "I feared he would say no."

She pressed her face into his neck. "Eomer is a stubborn man, but he loves me and wants what is best for me."

"That much, at least, we have in common." Faramir sighed. "I miss you already."

Eowyn pulled back and shook her head. "Do not. There are still six days between tonight and our departure. Let us cherish them."

"I will make a rider available to carry our letters," Faramir promised, "for I cannot stand the thought of months without hearing your voice."

"I hope you and our king will come to Eomer's ceremony. That would present a good opportunity to announce our betrothal."

"And a chance to see you," Faramir added, caressing her cheek. "If the king allows it, nothing could keep me away." He linked their fingers. "Eowyn, I love you."

The light in her eyes was a beautiful sight. "And you, my lord, have won my heart. I love you Faramir."

Their kiss was an expression of two hearts met and joined, and under a starfilled sky Eowyn and Faramir basked in the bright future that awaited them. Tomorrow it would begin.


	2. To Whisper Forever

_AN: Originally posted March 20, 2013 under AliyahNCIS. These first two were separate stories but are now the initial chapters in a one-shot series. Edited and posted August 19, 2018. ~Alasse_

 **To Whisper Forever - Part Two**

 _A continuation of Two Hearts. E &F in the days following their marriage. Part 2 of 2_

Tiran, the rider Faramir had commissioned and compensated handsomely, was kept busy making the three day journey from Minas Tirith to Rohan and back each month for the duration of their betrothal. He carried with him all the letters Eowyn and Faramir wrote to each other while separated. Whenever there was a spare moment, when dreams kept them awake at night, when the loneliness became too much, a man and a woman sat down, put quill to parchment and poured out their hearts.

The week after King Elessar's coronation sped by much too fast for the newly engaged couple. On the morning that Eomer King and the remaining Rohirrim were set to leave, Eowyn was in tears as she tore herself away from Faramir with one last kiss. Emotions ran high for the new Steward too - he held her hand until the last moment, letting it slip from his grasp as the mare he'd gifted her with, Wen ("A lady for my lady," he told her when he gave her the reins), slowly carried her away.

They'd whispered their goodbyes earlier, in the famililar garden at the Houses of Healing. Faramir embraced her, fair and russet heads resting together, using the phrases 'my lady' and 'my love'. Eowyn also spoke to him, calling Faramir her gentle soldier, her lord and her heart. He checked to make sure his mother's cloak was clasped securely around her and Eowyn left with him a necklace from her father that exemplified Rohan - a proud stallion in full gallop.

Before they joined the others he kissed her once more and pressed a letter into her hand. "Read this only when you miss me, for I cannot leave you with memories alone."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Then I shall read it the moment you are out of sight."

Which she did, while strands of hair were teased loose to dance in the breeze. _Eowyn - I love you more than the sun and moon and stars. We spend each day under the same sky. When you are missing me, look up and there I will be, gazing at the same things. Remember our moments and days together, those memories will be my light. Always - Faramir._

These things he remembered as their party disappeared over the first rise, but his eyes never strayed from the golden head that shone in the sun. That night when he returned to his room, Faramir found a letter laying on his bed and he grinned. How clever she was to smuggled it in for him! Unfolding the paper, he read her words. _I choose you. I love you, and I will return. I promise._ Just what he needed to hear when doubts assailed him without her reassuring presence to shut them out.

And now he had not seen her in five long months. Their second meeting was at Eomer King's ceremony, some three weeks following the king's coronation and joyful, if unexpected, wedding. Faramir traveled with Aragorn and his lady Arwen and a band of trusted escorts to the humble halls of Rohan's king. There Eowyn barely waited for his feet to touch the ground before she was in his arms, elated beyond words to see her beloved again. So wrapped up were the two in each other that it took some rather harsh throat clearing to bring them to their senses. Then Eowyn hid her face in his chest, blushing at so public a display of their feelings. Her brother looked on sternly but Aragorn's expression was knowing. He had greeted the love he believed lost to him in a similar fashion not long ago.

They stayed at Meduseld for one short week in which Eowyn and Faramir frequently disappeared for long rides and walks and spent hours in quiet conversation, finding places to sit where they would not be easily interrupted. But at last the inevitable parting came, though they left each other with the gift of letters - words and thoughts and hopes and love all wrapped up in folded pages to save and re-read often. Though inside were not always happy things.

Halfway through Eomer's imposed time apart, Eowyn was curled up in a chair in her room, smiling as she savoured the latest batch of communication Tiran had delivered. Of course, he was well rewarded with a hot meal and a warm bed for the night, as he was every time he came as the bearer of good news. Then she came to a letter stained with what had to be tears, which she could only imagine was written in the middle of a dark night following the memories that too often engulfed the man she loved.

 _Eowyn, you are the only family I have left, there is no one else. Without you I am utterly alone, and I fear that the darkness gains more of a hold in each passing day. Do not leave me here to be lost in the shadows. I need you my lady, my love, my life. Please come back._

Her heart broke at the despair in each line and she quickly took up a pen. _My beloved, do not believe the lies that come in such dark and lonely hours. I await only the day this time apart comes to an end and then I will be at your side for as many years as we are granted in this life. Languish not in my absence dear heart, but rest in our love and the promise of forever._

Nearly a month passed before Faramir received her reply, but he knew immediately which letter her response belonged to. As ashamed as he was of the weakness that left the paper stained with his tears, he cherished what Eowyn had written and kept it close to his heart for many days after. In the stack of letters Tiran had brought back, tied with a green ribbon and bearing a dried flower native to Rohan, Faramir found one that made him long for the freedom to fly to Edoras this very day and retrieve his lady love.

 _Faramir - my heart grows heavier with each day that passes. The rebuilding of Rohan and her people takes nearly every minute of our time, but in early mornings and during quiet evenings I remember how much I miss you. Even now your mother's mantle covers my lap and warms my skin, but I wish it was your hands, your touch. And though I spent a fortnight within reach of your arms, now I find I cannot remember your scent, nor the reassuring beat of your heart beneath my hand. I am lonely for you, my love, sometimes my heart aches for your presence so badly that I cannot find rest. Please-_

But whatever else she was going to say had been scratched out and Faramir could not decipher the words. That very hour he began counting days until their wait was over and sent a tally in each of his following letters. The last was the smallest number yet. _Fifteen days my lady, and we shall be together. I will look to your coming with all the flags of Gondor flying, if my king allows the indulgence. Make haste Eowyn and do not delay, my patience grows thin and I long for the moment I get to hold you in my arms once more. This time I will never let go._

 **LOTR**

Now the wait was finally over and earlier this day Eowyn and Faramir had stood before King Elessar and the wizard Gandalf and their people from Rohan and Minas Tirith as they spoke the vows which bound their hearts and lives together until their last breath. The surprise came when Queen Arwen stepped forward and presented her husband with two narrow gold crowns. The king beamed as he bestowed upon Faramir the princeship of Ithilien, a place which had long held his heart, and made Eowyn his princess.

Pride shone from her eyes as the honour was given and then Faramir cupped Eowyn's face in his hands, staring at her for a long moment before joining their lips to seal the promise of their union. A cheer went up, flower petals were thrown to shower down on the newly married couple, and Gandalf by his art caused a pair of doves to fly over their heads and away into the light of the sun. A meal was served once everyone had a chance to wish them well and offer congratulations, and then the celebration began with singing, dancing and stories shared late into the evening.

At some point, without the notice of their guests, Eowyn and Faramir slipped away with the king and queen to separate rooms to prepare for their first night together. Both halves of the couple were then escorted to the chamber in the Steward's house that they would share for the bridal week and whenever business required them to return to the city. Outside the door Faramir straightened the loose tunic he wore, took a deep breath, and entered.

His bride was already there standing by the window and staring out at the stars. She wore a long cotton shift and her hair, as always, fell unbound down her back. He moved quietly behind her and slid his arms around her, brushing aside her hair to kiss her shoulder. "My beautiful wife," he whispered, a thrill shooting through him at the title she now bore.

Eowyn leaned back into him and turned slightly, smiling shyly. "My lord husband."

Faramir studied her eyes. "Do you fear me now, as your husband? Are you uneasy about this night, love?"

Her hand came up to caress his cheek. "There were days I thought we would never get here, to belonging to one another. But I have no mother to prepare me or teach me how to be a wife." She leaned up to kiss him. "I do not fear you Faramir, but I suppose I am a bit anxious about what comes after this and you holding me in your arms."

He leaned his forehead on hers. "And there is no one to show me what a husband should be like. But I would do more than hold you tonight Eowyn, and I promise to be gentle and take everything slow so you are not afraid." He drew his fingers through her hair. "Will you lay down with me my lady?"

Eowyn nodded and they settled on the bed, pressed close together. Everything was brand new and she shivered at the contact. Faramir's arm was around her and his fingers skated over her back. "What are you thinking?"

A smile tugged at her lips and she touched his hair. "I was thinking that you are beautiful my lord."

Faramir laugh skeptically. "Beautiful? I do not think-"

Eowyn cut him off. "No Faramir, 'tis true. I love everything about you. Long have I wanted to see if your hair is as soft as it looks." She moved down, tracing his eyebrows and the shadow of a beard. "Sometimes it tickles when you kiss me, but I cannot imagine you without it." Graceful fingers followed the bridge of his nose, mapped his cheekbones and jaw, and drew a circle around his mouth. "Your eyes are the colour of a stormy sea, yet there is ever gentleness and care in them. You have a distinguished bearing fit for a steward and prince, but I love how carefree you look when you smile. And your lips," she smirked, "I am glad that mine have often made their acquaintance." Her hand came to rest on his chest. "But your heart, my love, is the most beautiful thing about you. I will cherish always that you chose to give it to me."

It was difficult for Faramir to control his reaction to her innocent touch. "Eowyn," he breathed, "how is it that I could be so blessed? You are everything I have dreamed and so much more. Let me show you what it is to be loved."

She closed her eyes and met his kiss, silently granting permission for whatever came next.

 **LOTR**

Early the next morning the sun's rays drew Eowyn from a peaceful sleep. Granted it hadn't been very long, but her dreams were happy. She stretched a little and then clutched the covers against herself, cheeks burning as she realized she was in nothing but her skin. Eowyn laughed softly as it came to her that never in her life had she been so indecent unless she was taking a bath. Turning her head, her gaze fell on her husband, fast asleep on his stomach, one arm resting low across her hips.

Memories of the hours before they had given into slumber danced in Eowyn's mind and she thought of what it had been like to become one with Faramir. As much as things had been rather awkward at times, and a little uncomfortable and embarrassing, it was the tenderness with which he'd treated her that stood out above all else. They'd come together more than once, learning about each other in the process, but Eowyn had a feeling that even a lifetime wouldn't be long enough for her to tire of knowing Faramir's love that way.

As if sensing her thoughts, he stirred, nuzzling her shoulder before opening his eyes and blinking slowly. "And I thought it was a dream. Good morning my lady."

"My lord." Eowyn smoothed her thumb over his beard and for long moments they simply looked at each other until Faramir leaned over to kiss his wife.

He stroked back her tousled hair and tried to read her eyes. "Are you well?"

The colour returned to her face and she had to focus her gaze elsewhere. "I believe I am." Faramir wished he knew for certain. Of all the things he feared, hurting Eowyn would be the worst. Her brow furrowed when his silence continued and she turned back to him. "What is it beloved? Why do you stare at me so?"

"I love you, my brave shieldmaiden," he whispered hoarsely, confused by the sly smile that claimed her lips.

Eowyn's fingers trailed across his chest. "A maiden I am no longer Lord Prince, for you made sure of that."

Faramir kissed the tip of each finger and curled them around his own. He didn't know how to phrase what he wished to know and simply let his eyes scan her sheet covered body, hoping she would understand. Knowing him almost better than he knew himself, Eowyn discerned the reason for his tentative manner. "Faramir," she began softly, turning his face towards her, "you have not harmed me. I am not in pain. I trust you husband, in this as in everything. I would ask for a day to...adjust," she floundered on a way to explain why without making him feel guilty, but in the end decided to leave it alone. "I want to be with you. Those moments are like nothing I have ever known and are precious to me. Put your mind at ease my lord, I am well."

Relief cloaked his features and Eowyn's shyness returned as she asked her question, snuggling close and wanting the security of his arms. Faramir gladly obliged. "And what think you of our night my love? Were you...satisfied?" She had to force the last word out and swallowed hard, for disappointing her husband in regards to their marriage bed would be a great shame indeed.

Faramir used one finger to trace her face as she had done to him last night. "I treasure the gift you gave me Eowyn, of yourself. I can ask for nothing more."

It wasn't really an answer but there were some things better left unspoken, she reasoned, trying to relax. Eventually Eowyn sighed. "They will be looking for us soon." Leaving the comfort of their chamber was not something she looked forward to.

Faramir chuckled and kissed her long and slow. "This is our bridal week my lady, we have no schedule to keep. I have arranged for our meals to be brought here, to eat together." He gazed at her lovingly. "I have no wish to share you with any other now that you are finally mine."

"Yours," Eowyn whispered, content with his claim. Eventually though her hunger made itself known and she sat up, holding the sheet to cover herself as she looked for her nightclothes. The garment was draped over a chair at their bedside and Eowyn reached for it, then frowned when she felt her husband's heated gaze. "Avert your eyes sir." Despite what they'd shared last night, she was not ready for him to look upon her unclothed in the light of day.

Faramir made a face but agreeably closed his eyes as Eowyn slipped into the dress and bent over to kiss his lips. His arms encircled her and he dragged her down on top of him, unable to get enough of being able to touch and hold her this way. A knock on the door interrupted the couple and Eowyn's eyes shone with mischief before she got up to answer the summons. She came back moments later balancing a heavy tray, which she placed on the bed between them.

Getting up and donning the soft breeches and loose tunic he'd worn last night while Eowyn kept her eyes on the rumpled covers, Faramir joined her to sit crosslegged on the bed and began indulging in the lavish spread, eating mostly with their fingers and occasionally feeding each other a piece of fruit or bread or tender, seasoned venison. The couple talked and laughed and kissed and finally lay back, sated and happy.

Eowyn rolled over and propped her head up on one hand. "So tell me Lord Prince, what is it that we do now?"

He traced the pale column of her neck with his finger, swallowing back what he wanted to say. "I thought perhaps you would like a bath, and then a ride across the field to banish any lingering ghosts."

Feeling suddenly bold, Eowyn caressed her husband's chest above the loose laces of his nighshirt. "And will I be taking that bath alone husband?"

Faramir captured her hand and held it over his heart. "If you would allow me to assist, it would be a pleasure to wash your hair."

Eowyn's brow furrowed. "My hair?"

He seemed a bit embarrassed and feathered his fingers lightly through the soft waves. "Gold like the sun. Never have I see anything that compares."

"Did you marry me for my hair alone Faramir?" she teased, but his expression grew serious.

"You brought light into shadows and love into loneliness. I married you because without you life would never be the same."

A smile claimed Eowyn's lips and she pressed them gently to his. "That, my lord, is a very good answer."

After water had been brought to fill the tub in the small room adjoining their chamber, Eowyn covered herself with a thick layer of bubbles and turned towards the door. "Come join me beloved." The heat felt delicious, soothing away aches and tension and she closed her eyes, savouring it.

Her husband entered and pulled a stool beside her, swirling his fingers through the water before he lifted a cup from the table near the tub and began slowly wetting her long hair. That accomplished, Faramir poured thick liquid from a stone jug into his palms and began smoothing it over and through the golden strands. Nearly beside herself with pleasure, the new princess relaxed fully and enjoyed the way his fingers felt combing gently through her long hair. Finally he rinsed the suds away and Eowyn smiled, lifting dripping hands to cup his face and bring his lips to hers. Faramir indulged in the kiss, sliding his hand around the back of her neck and tilting his head to deepen the caress. When Eowyn pulled away, the twinkle in her eyes lifted his spirits.

"Well my lord, I see we will get nothing done while you insist on pampering me so. If you give me but a few moments to attend to personal needs, I will get ready and join you for that ride. Wen will think I have utterly abandoned her now that two days have passed without a visit to the stables."

"And Thoron is always ready for a good gallop. Perhaps I will race you halfway to Osgiliath and test the stamina of your steed."

Eowyn shook her head, a smirk turning up the corners of her lips. "Halfway will not be nearly far enough my lord. Wen and I will race you to the very borders of Osgiliath before we dare admit defeat." The smugness in her expression was his warning. "Do not expect an easy victory. We are warriors, she and I. Thoron will not be unevenly matched."

Faramir loved the gentle teasing between them and stood, bowing slightly. "Then I await your coming in the stables my lady. The ride will test us both."

She watched him go then hurried to finish her bath. Tying back the front part of her hair, she dressed in the coarse, common clothes of Rohan which made for excellent riding apparel and would not hinder her movements. Eowyn managed to get to the stables with only a minimum of stops to nod and smile and exchange pleasantries with curious people who recognized the glow of a new bride. Faramir stood at Thoron's stall, tightening the last knot on his saddle. At her step he turned and grinned. "All is ready, if you are."

Eowyn checked her own mount thoroughly, though one of the grooms had already tacked her up, and took the reins, facing her husband. "We are. Lead on my lord and may the best rider win."

Faramir caught her free hand in his. "Would that be a challenge Eowyn?"

Her eyes twinkled. "It would."

They walked slowly towards the Pelennor Fields. Over the past months men of the city had been busy clearing away all evidence of battle. First the dead had all been accounted for and any that could be identified were returned to their families for burial, while those fallen on the enemy's side were piled up and burned. Next weapons had been gathered and those that were still fit for use or which could be repaired were taken to the smithy, and enemy armour and broken weaponry were melted down to be used in the creation of new ones. All of the animals who fell were also cremated, though the oliphants were first skinned and their hides given to cobblers in Minas Tirith and Rohan to be made into boots, among other things. Once the fields were cleansed of battle sights, men and lads were kept busy filling in holes that could cause a horse and rider to stumble. Finally, after many weeks of intense labour, the Fields were returned to their former glory and it was on this that the Steward and his lady now rode out.

Eowyn mounted without a thought of waiting for help and Faramir couldn't help but grin. His wife would never be the type to be waited on or coddled, but a more strong and beautiful helpmate and companion he couldn't imagine. At her nod, he counted down from three to one and they squeezed their horses into a run. Both animals responded beautifully and the race began. Halfway across the field with the wind flying in their faces and lighthearted laughter echoing around them, Eowyn and Faramir were still tied for first. Leaning over Wen's neck, Eowyn whispered into her ear, urging her to make haste. The mare, loving to go fast just as much as her mistress did, threw herself forward with a burst of speed.

Faramir's eyebrows rose and he tapped his heels once against Thoron's sides. "It is time to show our quality old boy." Thoron, used to the pace of the battle charge, quickened his strides and caught up easily to Wen.

By the time they reached the outskirts of Osgiliath, Faramir thought they might have a tie, but then Wen nudged her nose forward and claimed the winning place just as they pulled to a stop. Victory lighting her face, Eowyn slid from Wen's back and turned to praise her horse. Faramir also thanked Thoron for his hard work and then lifted his wife into his arms and swung her around. "My lady, you are the undefeated champion."

Eowyn smiled when he set her down and reached up to caress his cheek. "You are a fine horseman my love. Next time we may not be so fortunate as to win the race."

Faramir laced their fingers together. "Shall we explore the city?"

The stonemasons had been hard at work, though repairing Minas Tirith had been their first priority, and slowly Osgiliath was being restored to its former glory. Eowyn looked around at the white stone, the intricate architecture, and the many columns and arches. "It is beautiful."

Wishing he could see it through her eyes, Faramir squeezed her hand tighter. "Boromir called this place the jewel of our kingdom. Before the war, before the enemy, Osgiliath was filled with light and beauty and music and my brother vowed it would be that way again. The damage done here was great, but the time is coming soon when the descendants of those who had to flee to Minas Tirith to escape the attacks will be able to return to their homes. My hope is to keep Boromir's promise, to see the city as it was a thousand years ago, even though I could not save it at the end of this age."

The sadness in his tone caught Eowyn's ear and she looked into his eyes. "What memories do these streets hold for you my lord, that you would feel as if you failed? You nearly gave your life to defend this city, what more can be asked of you?"

Faramir found the arch where he had stood with Boromir during their brief celebration and rested his hand on the stone. "Father charged me with the protection of Osgiliath. But there were not enough men to keep it safe and we were forced to retreat. As usual, Boromir came to the rescue bearing the full weight of Minas Tirith's armies. There was nothing I could do right in my father's eyes." In his head echoed Denethor's crushing words, _Always you cast a poor reflection on me._ "No matter how hard I tried, I could never meet with his approval."

Eowyn was upset on her husband's behalf. "Why did he favour Boromir so? Were you not also his son?"

His heart squeezed remembering their time in the throne room of the Citadel. "I do not think he had any desire to claim me. In our last conversation he confirmed what I suspected - that he wished I had died and Boromir had lived."

Tears filled her eyes and spilled over and Eowyn took his face in her hands. "Oh my love, what a loss that would have been!" She swallowed and brushed her thumbs over his cheeks. "To have never met you, to have never known you...I know your brother's death left a hole in your heart and I am sorry for the grief you bear. But I am so glad that you lived."

Faramir's hands came up to curl around her wrists. "Say that again."

Eowyn molded her mouth to his for a long moment, then pulled back to repeat the reassurance he desperately needed. "Faramir, I am grateful for your life. If no one else says it then I must, this world would be a dark place indeed if you had not been born."

He stared at her in utter disbelief and then kissed her deeply, crushing her to his chest. Eowyn held her husband tightly, whispering every kind of comfort she could think of and also silently chastising Denethor for being so blind to the son who loved him despite his faults and only wanted to please him. Finally they drew apart and she took up his hand again. "Come beloved, show me the city that was saved." Above their heads the white flag of Gondor rippled in the wind and in one man's heart a bit of healing was begun.

 **LOTR**

Just as the faintest stirrings of dawn began on the eastern horizon, Faramir opened his eyes to see Eowyn watching him, a small smile adorning her lips. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, letting the fatigue slip away from his consciousness. "Can you not sleep?"

She shook her head slightly. "This day belongs to you my love. I know it is not much, but after the demons that were faced yesterday I would offer you a wife's comfort and her undying love."

By the blush staining her cheek Faramir could guess the kind of comfort she hinted at and slid his hand around the back of her neck, drawing her closer. "If that is something you are ready to give, you will not find me refusing." His lips skimmed over his and Eowyn tugged him back when he tried to move away.

"I believe, sir, that you are missing my point."

Faramir chuckled. "Dear lady, I do not think this is something we can accomplish while still in our nightclothes." He read in Eowyn's eyes that she had forgotten about that detail.

With a smile she loosened the laces on his linen shirt and watched as he pulled it over his head, her fingers mapping the solid muscle of his chest and torso. Once his breeches were also discarded, Faramir turned his attention to the thin cotton chemise his wife had worn for sleeping and slowly undid the bow holding the front together. Anticipation quickened Eowyn's breathing and he took time to stare into her eyes before going any further.

"Eowyn," Faramir breathed, "have I yet told you what a gift you are to me?"

Her fingers tangled in his chestnut hair and she lifted her face for a kiss. "You may tell me as often as you wish, if you believe me when I say that you are mine as well."

With that their mouths met again and hands and fingers began to wander over flushed skin. Passion was demonstrated slowly, with aching tenderness steeped in the depth of Eowyn and Faramir's love for each other. The sun was fully risen before the couple parted and returned to sleep cradled in each other's arms and it was nearly lunchtime when they finally quit their bed to have at least one meal in the dining room.

There was a long table meant for seating guests, but the newlyweds would have none of being separated any longer and sat so close together as to be touching every time they reached for something to fill their plates or shifted in their chairs. Although Faramir would have been quite happy to see no one but his bride for the remaining days of their first married week, Eowyn expressed a desire to spend a little time with her brother, since he would be leaving the city soon and she was not likely to see him for months after they took over rule of Ithilien. Able to deny her nothing and understanding now better than he ever had that moments with family should never be wasted or taken for granted, Faramir escorted her as far as the Citadel and promised to wait for her on the bench near the White Tree with the book he'd brought.

Sooner than he expected Eowyn was back, looking for all the world as if she knew a great secret and trying to stifle the laughter that wanted to break forth. Faramir took her hands and surveyed her curiously. "Come now my lady, let us have no secrets between us. Pray tell me why you appear thus."

Eowyn bit her lip and shook her head. "I should not tell you, my lord, for I may have caught a glimpse of the future."

"Taking lessons from Mithrandir, are you my love? For he is one of the few I know gifted with a sight beyond what we can see."

She leaned in and cupped her hand around his ear, whispering conspiratorially. "I saw my brother and your cousin leave the king to take a walk through the Citadel. Perhaps we should not disturb them yet."

Faramir's expression betrayed his surprise. "Lothiriel? I would not expect her to give him leave of her time so soon. They were only introduced two days ago!"

Eowyn turned the gold ring he wore as a symbol of their promise. "And how many days after we met was it before you attempted to shadow my every step?"

He made a face but could not refute her logic. A moment's thought gave him a better perspective. "On the other hand, she may be very good for him. I have known no stubborn man who cannot be broken gently by the love of a good woman." Faramir tucked her hair back. "Are you disappointed?"

Her brow creased. "That my brother may have the chance to be as happy with someone as I am with you? I would not begrudge him that gift, even if I will miss his company." Eowyn walked to the wall surrounding the courtyard and looked out over the vast city. Faramir joined her, sliding his arms around her.

"Have you any regrets my lady, for leaving your home?"

She shook her head. "No. I will miss Rohan, it is woven into the very fabric of my being. But I look forward to building a life and a home with you my lord. If Ithilien is as beautiful as you describe, I shall have little trouble learning to love it there."

"I will take you back to Rohan Eowyn, I promise," Faramir declared fervently. "I cannot bear to think of you missing it."

Eowyn turned to face him, never leaving the circle of his arms. "I know what happened to your mother Faramir, but it shall not be so with me. You are my very heart and when I am with you I will always be home." She had such a way of touching each insecurity and making them fade away like smoke into the air. Faramir hugged her close and they remained like that until a voice interrupted them.

"If you were not her husband Faramir, I should like to have words with you about being so free with my sister." They turned to find Eomer watching them with crossed arms and a solemn expression which broke into a smile as soon as Eowyn rushed to hug him. He held her tightly, then pulled back to study her. "You look happy Eowyn."

She tilted her head. "Did you expect to find me otherwise?"

"I am unused to trusting your care to others," Eomer protested, then reached out a hand to Faramir. "But I thank you for putting the light back into her eyes. That I have not seen for many years."

Eowyn put her hand on his chest. "I am free of the shadows now Eomer, you need not worry for me. Besides, I think there may be another woman on your mind now that I am safely wed."

Shock sped through Eomer's eyes to be replaced with a cautious wariness. "Have you taken up the study of the Rangers Eowyn, that you seem to have followed me without my knowledge?" An innocent little shrug told him nothing and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am intrigued. And she has not turned me away yet. I suppose now that I should have believed you when you tried to explain how fast you and Faramir came together."

She smiled. "I would wish you happiness brother. Practice gentleness as you court her heart. It would be such a shame to lose this chance."

Eomer nodded but was ready to be done with the conversation. "I confess I did not expect to see you until I departed. Have you tired of each other already?"

Eowyn blushed and Faramir laughed but they neither confirmed nor denied his statement. "The people are less likely to consider us a novelty if they see us out in the city, and I would not deny my wife the opportunity to spend time with her brother while he was here. In fact," Faramir held up the book in his hand, "I believe I can occupy myself quite well for an hour or two if you and Eowyn should like to go for a walk."

Eomer nodded gratefully and held out an arm to his sister, who accepted only after kissing her husband's cheek and promising to return. The royal siblings of Rohan made their way through Minas Tirith and out the gate to Pelennor Fields. Yesterday there had not been time for Eowyn to think too much of the ground over which she rode, but today Eomer led her to the very spot, near as he could guess, where he had found her laying half-dead by their uncle's body.

"Never have I felt a grief more intense than when I thought you had fallen in battle sister." He kept her close to his side. "You cannot imagine the agony of those hours, waiting for a sign that there was still life in you."

Eowyn had not heard his cry of despair, but Aragorn had told her of it once, that he had not before seen a man in such pain as when he discovered her with Theoden King. She tucked herself against him, holding on tight. "I am sorry to put you through that Eomer, grieving you was not my intent. Perhaps I should have heeded your warning, but I cannot regret fighting for my king."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Do not do that to me again Eowyn. Promise me that you will put away your sword, nevermore to fight. I cannot lose you that way."

Eowyn took hold of his wrists. "I refuse to make a promise to you that I may have to break. And while my days of fighting in battle are over, I may yet have need to wield a sword in defense of my home and my lord. Ithilien is not as tame as Minas Tirith, nor as clear of the enemy. As long as I work at Faramir's side in peace and in danger, I cannot promise what you want."

Eomer sighed and kissed her forehead. "Then fight bravely Eowyn, for I would have you safe and happy for the rest of your days." He stared at the place where she had been found. "Do the nightmares still trouble your rest sister?" Too many nights he had paced the halls of Meduseld and heard her distressing cries.

She was remembering the wild courage that overtook her when the Witch-King went after her uncle, how she fought him and his fell-beast and won. She rubbed the arm that had been damaged by his blow. "Occasionally, on dark nights. But I believe having someone near will help with that. If nothing else, Faramir will tell me it is over, that there is no longer reason to be afraid." Eowyn gazed at her brother. "And what of your dreams Eomer? Are they haunted by scenes of the battles in which you rode?"

He swallowed. "They are haunted by this one, when I thought I had lost what remained of my family. Haunted by regret for not being there to save Theodred or protect you from Grima. Haunted by the responsibility I now bear as king over our people. But perhaps you are right and maybe one day I will also find that peace of having another there when I wake."

Eowyn smiled. "You have chosen well. I know little of Lothiriel, but if she is anything like her cousin, it will be a good match." She bent down and picked a small bunch of flowers, life where there used to be death, and handed the bouquet to her brother. "Take these to her. Ask about her home, about her childhood with her brothers. And when you are done talking, I hope you know your heart with even more certainty."

Eomer hugged her again. "Thank you sister. In this I believe I will follow any and all advice you have to give." He took her back through the long winding passages and circles of the city, up to the courtyard where Faramir was absorbed in his book. "Go now to your love. Perhaps I go to mine."

"I love you," she whispered as he walked away. Eowyn joined Faramir on the bench, sitting in silent contemplation so long that he finally looked up and slid his hand over hers.

"My lady?"

She shook herself and tried to smile at him. "I am fine."

Faramir closed the book he held. "Do not speak false with me Eowyn, I know your heart."

Eowyn sighed. "May we go sit in the garden of the Houses my lord? There are good memories there and I am suddenly weary."

"It is never easy to say goodbye," he observed, "but in our corner of Middle-Earth peace is beginning to reign. I do not think you will soon lose your brother."

She nodded but remained too quiet for his liking as they made their way to the Houses of Healing where their lives had first begun to intertwine. There in the gardens they sat together, until Eowyn fell asleep against him. Faramir settled back to hold her, content as long as he was close enough to feel her heart beat. Only two days into their marriage and already they were learning that being happy did not mean the shadows would not suddenly appear. Someday he hoped to vanquish them all, but today he would start with one.

 **LOTR**

At the end of their bridal week in Minas Tirith, Faramir and Eowyn packed what little they had kept with them, everything else had been sent on ahead, and prepared for the two day journey north to their new home in Ithilien. Together they bid farewell to Eomer and took their leave of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, with Faramir promising to return as soon as his liege had need of him. "Navaer. _Farewell._ Go with my blessing, good Steward and Prince. And take care of your lady, for she must always be the treasure of your heart."

Faramir bowed. "Indeed she will be my king. I can think of no greater good than to live with her at my side for all the years of our lives."

They were dismissed and walked slowly out to the courtyard, where the flowering white tree stood as a proclamation to all that the king had returned. Then they made for the stables where Thoron and Wen were waiting with a third animal on which their bundles of clothing, provisions and belongings rested. Eowyn and Faramir mounted their horses and walked to the gate, turning for one last look at the home of his fathers. Then he held out his hand to her and smiled. "Shall we go home my lady?"

Eowyn spared a final glance at her brother and squared her shoulders, nodding once. "Yes my lord, take us there."

With that they began their life together, under the same sun and moon and stars, and rode off into all that the future had to offer. This was the start of forever.


	3. Argument

**Tales From Emyn Arnen - Chapter 3**

Eowyn and Faramir were sitting together in the drawing room, each engaged in separate activities - he absorbed in a book and Eowyn embroidering Rohirric flowers on the sleeves of a new dress - which was not unusual. The tense silence surrounding them, however, was. They'd quarreled about something earlier, a trifling matter Faramir could not now even recall clearly, and had not spoken since. He was simply waiting out her ire as he had in the Houses so many months ago, hoping it could be resolved so easily now as it had then. But his wish was not to be so.

After half an hour Eowyn stood and threw down her work, crying out in frustration, "Oh! You are infuriating!"

Faramir raised his eyes from the page at her outburst and considered his words carefully. "May I know why, exactly, my lady?"

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Because all you do is sit and hope a problem will go away! You do not stand up and fight a way through!"

With sigh he set aside the book and leaned forward, resting elbows on his knees. "Eowyn, please do not take my answer as an attempt at manipulation for that is not my intention. But I have spent the whole of my life witnessing and being party to violence I never had the heart for. Here in my own home I desire the peace that was seldom present in the house where I grew up and all the years of life that came after it."

Eowyn's anger deflated at his sincerity and she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Perhaps then my lord you have chosen the wrong lady with whom to spend all the rest of your days, for I am often very quick to temper and I do not possess your patience or skill for quiet resolution. Where then are we left?"

Faramir rose and went to her, taking both his wife's hands in his and kissing them. "My beloved bride, I would have no other at my side. I know your moods Eowyn. I have seen you in bouts of melancholy, heated though brief spats between you and your brother, and filled with a joy I never thought possible in the early days of our acquaintance. I have also experienced the fierce, deep, loyal love you show to those who make it inside your heart and I count it an honour to be among them."

Her eyes still looked so sad and her expression troubled, so he caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. "We will have disagreements the Shieldmaiden and Captain, we will experience many challenges the Prince and Princess of Ithilien, we will be parted by duty the Steward and White Lady of Emyn Arnen. But as long as we, Eowyn and Faramir, are able to rest in the security of our love and commitment by the time we ready for bed at night, I am convinced nothing will ever come between us."

A tear slipped from beneath her lashes. "Would that I had your way with words gentle Captain, for I am overwhelmed by your understanding and know not how to match such sentiment with what is in my heart."

Faramir smiled and looked deeply into her bottomless blue eyes. "It is fortunate then that I can see into the hearts of men and women." His lips brushed hers once more. "I treasure what I see in your heart beloved."

She threw her arms around his neck, meeting his gentle caress with such ardour that he couldn't help feeling as giddy as a young man finally winning the favour of the maiden he'd set his sights on. The passion she displayed as part of her personality he would not trade for all the world. If this became how they made up from disagreements, perhaps they should have more of them in the future.


End file.
